everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Braelyn Warbringer/Relationships
This page is comprised of Braelyn Warbringer's relationships with characters she interacts with. Family Parents Mother - Sanngriðr Braelyn's relationship with her mother is non-existence. Honestly, Braelyn doesn't care about her mother, sure she abandoned her with her father, but in the end, it was good for Braelyn. Father - Aksel Kristiansen Braelyn is very close to her father having been raised by him for nearly sixteen years of her life. She considers her father her best friend and goes to him for advice a lot. Future family A couple of years after graduating from the Mythology Program and traveling around the world, Zain and Braelyn marry. They have a small and quiet wedding (Braelyn also taking Zain's last name, removing "Warbringer" for good) and move to Milan Italy, to be away from the stress of their families, but still maintain contact with close friends (Braelyn stays in contact with Cascade de Mare and also Kaira Frey). They later have three children, all girls, much to Zain's dismay, but he still loves them: Tiye, Maiken, and Selma. Unfortunately, Zain and Braelyn's parents' legacy comes back to them and their children are forced to continue the line: Tiye, as firstborn, is given Zain's Set legacy and Maiken, secondborn, taking Braelyn's Valkyrie legacy; Selma, the youngest, is the only one who doesn't have to worry. Tiye and Maiken are Rebels as they both want the other's legacy. Zain and Braelyln fully support their children with their desires and don't see anything wrong with them wanting the other's legacy. They agree that the other is much better for the role than the other. Friends The Valkyrie Squad Even though her mother is a Valkyrie, Braelyn doesn't feel related to the others and thus sees them as "Friends" more than family, at least at this current time. Astrid Hedwig TBA Liv Mercybringer Braelyn and Liv have a pretty standard friendship. Liv, at first, was hard on Braelyn considering she was not trained like the other Valkyries. Over time, Liv ended up getting surprised by Braelyn with how well she did in training. They eventually became friends, not best friends, but still friends. Liv was the first to learn that Braelyn was secretly dating Zain Chaostorm. Signy Battlebringer Braelyn has a pretty standard friendship with Signy. Since both use dual weaponry, they bond along with that. With how Braelyn was raised, Signy does what she can to help out and make her feel at home with the others. Acquaintances Her Tribe Braelyn gets along well enough with her tribe. She honestly doesn't have a choice, she has to respect them unless she really wants to get kicked out. She's already on edge since saving and adopting wolf pup Aerrow. Pets Aerrow Aerrow is Braelyn's pet wolf. She first met Aerrow when he was a puppy, saving him from some wild bears. His mother, unfortunately, was killed along with his siblings, leaving him the only survivor. Ignoring what her Chief said about the pup (who and many others wanted him killed), Braelyn disobeyed and raised Aerrow. Braelyn was able to train Aerrow and he surprised everyone when he came and saved Braelyn from a sudden bear attack while out hunting. Aerrow stays loyal to Braelyn and continues to follow her around. Romance Zain Chaostorm Category:Shadows' Subpages Category:Subpages